Wentworth
|team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = |litrate = |religion = |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |casualtyrank = |currency = Dong |infra = |tech = |nationstrength = |rank = |efficiency = |landarea = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Windir is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Windir work diligently to produce Pigs and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Windir is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Windir to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Windir allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Windir believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Windir will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. NATO While Wentworth was government in NATO his signature appeared on a few treaties, namely; a PIAT with FEAR, a MDoAP with Valhalla, the DMT/MDoAP with The Foreign Division, a MDP with Libertarian Socialist Federation, and an MDP with GUN. New Pacific Order The Beginning within NPO Wentworth joined the New Pacific Order on the first of April, 2010. In his application, Wentworth said regarding the reason why he applied: "It's time to become a member, something I have long thought about." The NPO had been under surrender terms due to the aftermath of the Karma War and for that reason couldn't grant him full protection. However, Wentworth was fully aware of that fact and decided to join the NPO purposely. Straylight announced during the application procedure that "Wentworth will be an exemplary Pacifican and a good comrade." For this reason, Straylight vouched for him. When he was asked what the community stands for in his opinion, Wentworth answered: "I would say friendship, loyalty, and the rejection of self for advancement of the whole. In my opinion, only alliances that can fully grasp the concept of full sacrifice for something greater, succeed. In my mind Pacifica is the world standard bearer." Furthermore, Wentworth saw in the flag of the NPO a symbol for "many people uniting as one to shine at the center of Planet Bob." His application was approved on the fifth of April by Babyslate08 and after passing the entrance exam, Wentworth became a full member on the sixth of April, 2010. Eager to contribute with his enthusiasm renewed, Wentworth joined up with the Recruiting Corps, the Diplomatic Corps, and the Media Corps. Media Corps used to be his favorite as his passion for writing was being utilized for the good of the Order. Wentworth eventually decided to resign from the Recruiting Corps to focus on writing; around that time he also joined the Culture Corps. On 22 July 2010, Wentworth was promoted to Chief Analyst in the Diplomatic Corps to assist with foreign policy direction. He also joined the Star Guard tasked with re-aligning Franco's Star. He received promotions in both the Writing Division and Diplomatic Corps, becoming a Senior Correspondent and a Diplomatic Consul, respectively. In August 2010, Wentworth was appointed to NCO of the Omega Battalion in Military Command. On October 26, 2010, he was promoted Lieutenant of Epsilon Battalion. Wentworth's duties as a Professor for the Academy were to help NPO cadets pass the entrance exam as well as to make sure the Academy lessons are up to date and to decide who gets the honor of becoming Pacifican. As a Lieutenant he was in charge of Epsilon Battalion. As a Praetorian he helped keep Pacifica safe from those that wish her harm. His Chief Analyst position included dissecting the happenings on Planet Bob and helping the Diplomatic Corps understand the current trends so Pacifica can plan for the future accordingly. Wentworth's other occupations included such jobs as Lieutenant, Praetorian, Cryptographer, Professor, and Chief Analyst. When asked what his favorite occupations were, Wentworth stated, "It's a tie between Intel, PG and Milcom to be honest. I love all three of those jobs and do not foresee a future when I am not involved." When asked what was his most memorable moment in Pacifica, Wentworth stated simply: On December 16, 2010, Wentworth informed Planet Bob on the OWF about his decision to leave both the NPO and CN. Many of his friends and comrades waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck, hoping that he might return to them one day. His nation ceased to exist in mid-December. A New Beginning While the nation of Inertia ceased to exist, Wentworth came out of hiding on September 1, 2011 to storm the capital of Windir and usurp the throne. Having succeeded, Wentworth's first proclamation to the people was that "From this moment forward, Windir will fly one flag and one flag alone: that of the New Pacific Order." Wentworth put in his application to the NPO on September 1 and was accepted into the Academy just under 23 hours later by Farrin. Wentworth said about rejoining the NPO: Wentworth decided that he would not get involved in too many jobs so that he could do his best in all of the ones he chose. Upon passing the Academy, Wentworth applied to the Department of Economic Affairs, Recruiting Corps, and Diplomatic Corps, and later became an Instructor in the Academy. Wentworth also began doing ghostbusting duties of the Praetorian Guard shortly after joining. Wentworth's future aspirations in the New Pacific Order are to continue to do everything he can for the betterment and advancement of the New Pacific Order and her Emperor. Friendship and Camaraderie Wentworth said, regarding comrades who were influential to him: His comrade Necoho declared regarding Wentworth: Occupations past and present Military Command is in charge of running the New Pacific Order's war efforts, coordinating affairs in each battalion and responding to attacks against the Order. Praetorian Guard The protects the Pacifican way of life by preventing anyone from harming it, whether they do so intentionally (as by spying) or unintentionally (as claiming the alliance affiliation without being a member). Military Intelligence keeps the Order aware of developments and events around the world in order to keep it safe from any threats. Diplomatic Corps The spreads Pacifican culture and goodwill over Planet Bob to strengthen ties with friends and enemies alike. Recruiter Corps The communicates with nations both old and new that have not yet found a home to inform them of the New Pacific Order. Media Corps The manages and creates content for the New Pacific Order's radio, written publications, graphics, and wiki pages. Imperial Academy Awards Wars for the Order Wentworth hasn't participated in many major wars for the Order. He fought the nuke rogue La Farlede for two weeks and tremendously decimated a traitor of the Order. Since rejoining the Order, Wentworth has fought four wars against nations that have been targeted for offense against the Pacifican ideals. Squad Wentworth was a member of one of Pacifica's most elite squads in Omega Battalion, the Ghost Squad. Teeters was the Squad Leader, and other members of Ghost Squad were Iamthey, Straylight, Maverick 1, William Bonney and last but not least, Bart416. Wentworth was welcomed back to the Ghosts when he returned to the Order and is currently co-leader of the Gamma Battalion Ghosts.